The invention relates to a synchronization device for a sequence of variable length rasters. These rasters comprise variable length data preceded by a binary word having a fixed length and generally fulfilling two functions: to enable the synchronization of a device receiving the data in relation to a device transmitting the data, by separating the data belonging to distinct rasters; and to transmit parameters which are unique to the raster under consideration and which will enable use to be made of the data transmitted in this raster.
In order to protect the synchronization against transmission errors this binary word may be constituted from N identical words, referred to as prefixes, each comprising a word referred to as raster separator, constituted from a fixed pattern, and a word referred to as parameter word having a fixed length but a content unique to the raster which follows.
The aim of the invention is to propose a synchronization device enabling detection of the raster separators and extraction of the parameter words even in the presence of transmission errors. The subject of the invention is a synchronization device comprising correlation calculating means for detecting the separators even if they are all to some extent corrupted by transmission errors, and in order to deduce therefrom intervals of time during which the parameter words may be extracted from the sequence of rasters.